March of Strife
by Helltanz98
Summary: A different version of I will Strive. Naruto is summoned back to Konoha by his Father the Yondaime after years of being away. He returns yet the leader of Onsen is hardly pleased by the summon.
1. Chapter 1

March of Strife

Chapter 1: Assassin Prince

March of Strife

Summary: A different version of I will Strive. Naruto is summoned back to Konoha by his Father the Yondaime after years of being away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Helltanz's Notes: Yo this is the _I will Strive_ Alternate Universe; I guess you could call it that, it has key differences. Some of the most recognizable are the following The Yondaime Hokage, disregarding recent Manga provided information, is alive. The Uchiha Massacre never happens. Orochimaru and Itachi aren't missing ninja and, Tsunande is still in Konoha. Basically several plot ideas I haven't used before. Disregards most later magna chapters, and is AU to several points, actually Alternate Universe to many points at least to canon, and a few to the original _I will Strive_. Enjoy.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Twelve years ago Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

The Kyubi attack had caused unprecedented destruction to the village hidden of the leaves.

The current Hokage of the time Kazama Uzumaki Arashi, to utilize his full name, invoked a kinjutsu to attempt the beast. He attempted to summon the death god, and seal the massive nine tailed biju into his son, some thing the boy would frown highly upon, to save the village he lead, however the sealing failed the Death God's powers altered the boy into a Shinigami as well, the boy's sharingan, inheritance gained from his mother, activated mutating into its advanced Mangekyo state severely weakening the nine tailed fox, and rendering most of the occupants of the battlefield would fall into a short term comatose state.

This coma would save a number of lives as it slowed the biological functions of many shinobi who would have died otherwise, and the new Shinigami absorbed those that did die.

On the tenth day of the tenth month Kazama Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto was born, Kyubi was defeated, Kazama Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto was reborn mere hours after his birth, this day would mark the birth of an assassin prince. Who's conscious thought awakened on the day he was born.

-

-

Present time Onsengakure no Sato

"Naruto-sama, your father Lord Yondaime-sama is requesting you return to Konoha." Stated the Konoha special Jonin

The blond glance upon the leaf village symbol it almost appeared he wanted to sneer. Kazama Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, if you wanted to use his full name, something many were ill advised, like many shinobi of his caliber he had other names, nick names and aliases. From Kaze to Iwa to Kaminari to Hi to Mizu, and all the lands of the continent and even beyond the continent, the Hitokiri was known in some form or fashion. Naruto, his birth name, was younger than his appearance and his list of skills would seem to inform, barely twelve the ninja prince looked to be more likely fourteen at least. Indeed the boy was a prince, joint heir of Fire and Lighting country, son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, who was the son of the current Fire lord Kazama Aizen, Naruto's mother was a member of the prominent Uchiha clan of Konoha, his father side, by politically motivated marriage was also united with the royal family of Lightning, Naruto's great grandfather Uzumaki Tatsumaki the current lord of lightning, Naruto was the three hundredth ninety-ninth master of Hiten Mitsurugi and the founder of Onsengakure no Sato.

Naruto held one other title known to the public, Tenchu Hitokiri, the highest rank of assassin swordsman, a rank only bestowed by the emperor of the land, and though the rank was considered to carry over to the other continents, Naruto had received similar acknowledgements from the rulers of the other landmasses.

Labeled as a G class shinobi, a classification made only of shinobi who were capable and had demonstrated their ability to dispatch multiple S level shinobi, Naruto was considered the prime example of an excellent shinobi versed in nearly every known shinobi art, even down to the most obscure jutsu.

Naruto's Onsen ANBU Tenchu division members glared at the jonin.

Hideo Kuro's eyes flashed the swords, concealed with in the seals of the fingers' of his gloves responded, appearing.

"That isn't necessary Kuro."

"Naruto-sama forgive my speaking out of turn but this wish for you to return is also shared by Fire Lord Aizen."

Naruto scowled, though Onsen was an independent nation he was expected to a degree to respect his grandfather's wishes, he could disregard his father's request with little political fallout as they were both heads of shinobi villages, however Aizen was still the head of the Kazama clan. "Am I to think something of such a request as to report to the capital or am I to head to Konoha proper."

The words were dangerous, any use of improper tone, or an inappropriate response and the jonin would be dead, already the ninja was treading on thin ice because of his entrance.  
"The request is that you were to please return to Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto-sama, that is all."

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Naruto's return to the hidden village was hardly impressive; the village had hardly changed since his leaving several years prior.

"Ah you have returned Naruto-kun."

The were only two shinobi of Konoha who could get away with such a thing, one was the serpent Sanin Orochimaru, the other the third Hokage, though the later usually opted to addressing Naruto as his rank indicated as a fellow shinobi village leader, at least while they were on duty.

The amber eyed S rank ninja smirked.

"Do not expect anything to change Orochimaru, my return means nothing."

"I doubt that, Konoha is divided, many Shinobi support you and Onsen, young Itachi included, especially Onsen's handling of the most recent conflict against Iwa."

"I am hardly concerned with the division of politics in this village Orochimaru."

"Yes well that maybe so Naruto-kun, but your return will cause quite the stir." The snake sage chuckled amused at the thought of the assassin's return would stir up.

"That matters little to this one. I do intend for this to be a short visit. With as few deaths as possible."

Orochimaru grinned, as a Hitokiri Naruto could execute anyone for even the smallest infraction, no matter how exaggerated the charge, so if some one were to attack it was not likely Naruto would play nicely... hence Orochimaru's twisted smile, the sheer amount of blood Naruto had stained the earth with in the short life and the battles participated in by the prince would most certainly draw out more than a few 'bad elements' or a would be assassin from Iwa or Mizu seeking to avenge the damage the deadly swordsmen had inflicted on the villages of hidden rock or hidden mist.

The attempts would fail and lead to very blood corpses or worse.

An ANBU dropped down. "Welcome back… Naruto-sama."  
"Itachi, you look well."

"Thank you."

Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi were part of the so called Naruto supporters they supported the Onsen leaders actions, though for different reasons even if they were similar, Orochimaru believed Naruto's more war aligned actions were proper of a ninja village, Itachi supported Naruto because he to believed Naruto's ideals were correct, though the particular set of ideals were on a different subject.

- Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower

Naruto did not dress in the some what extravagant robes of that the Kages chose to wear, but rather more like a special jonin, his outfit looked more Samurai than ninja, minus the flack jacket similar to those worn by the ANBU and Jonin of Onsengakure no Sato, and the ninja gear pouches. In his sash were mounted two swords, a daito, the traditional katana and wakazashi pairing worn by samurai. Worn over his flack jacket was an armored trench coat on each shoulder was pauldron and armor plate which as well as looking quite intimidating also served a much more sinister purpose.

Naruto's rather infamous coat, flared out behind him as the young village founder stormed into the tower, an after effect of his powers when ire rose above a certain point most were unable to move however the affect lacked detection except with in the area affect.

The Yondaime Hokage sighed, he had expected Naruto to be displeased about this, but really was it so much to ask, apparently it was, hopefully it wouldn't alienate the boy to much, it was noticeable, at least in Arashi's mind, the boy seemed to favor Kaminari the land of the fourth's own grand father, where Naruto held the same position and rank he did in Hi no Kuni, but in the land of lightning Naruto did not have any conflicts as he did with fire and more specifically Konoha, it would be bad Naruto was quite popular, having no rival in lightning's royal family unlike in the land of fire, where Arashi was hailed as hero, should Naruto decide to side openly with his Great grandfather the current daimyo of lighting Uzumaki Tatsumaki when he had yet to make available such assistance to Fire. Arashi shuddered. The Yondaime had done what he thought was best, and in doing so created a third power between Lightning and Fire, Naruto's support equaled a drastic boost in military ability, just with Naruto alone, and with Naruto came those who swore loyalty to him.

The doors of the Hokage's office opened.

Naruto was flanked not by the expected two shinobi but by four, oh this didn't worry the fourth, I mean Naruto would not kill his own father, right, the Hokage upon further examination was further relieved that two of the shinobi were Konoha nin, the other two were Naruto's Onsen ninja, like the two Konoha ninja S class shinobi, the last the Hokage had seen his son had been new years of the previous year at the Capital of the fire nation, he had spent this years new years in Lightning country.

"Konichiwa Hokage-dono." Greeted Naruto

Arashi sighed, did he address the Raikage like this oh no, it was 'Ohayo Hiten.' It was kind of sad that his son was on more friendly terms with the leader of Kaminari's ninja village than he was with his father.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, Arashi sighed.

"-Dono."

Naruto's expression didn't change. "With greetings out of the way, perhaps you would like to explain why you asked me to come to this village. I need not remind you I am not a member of this village's shinobi force."

An explosion rocked the tower, Stone ninja... their village would claim they were missing ninja, and that this was not a sanctioned mission, to fire this would be accepted, not to Onsen, as Onsen lacked a civilian oversight body, Naruto's forces would spread plague and pestilence amongst the village hidden in the stones... but for now to deal with the attackers.

Hakudoshi, an Onsen elite, skewered the nearest Iwa attacker white lighting crackled off his naginata scorching the corpse. Ueno Mizutengu easily caught the surprised Iwa ninja off guard, the blood rose out of his chest wound and extended into a spike skewering the rock nin.

Itachi drew his katana separating the man's third and fourth cervical vertebrae.

Orochimaru had drawn his Kusanagi gleefully slicing through another ninja's throat.

Naruto withdrew his hand from the closest stone ninja's temple, where his hand had been was a hole.

Arashi was no slacker either making quick work of the Iwa Nin closest to his person.

From Naruto's bracer sprung two black metal stilettos, the chakra enhanced springs shot the weapons out each blade coated with quadruple a lethal dose of cobra neurotoxin, from four different cobra breeds.

The first target blocked with arm, which had turned into a rock, he had not expect the blade to lengthen, much less for it to penetrate his now stony skin going straight through his artery. The second had the blade connect with his back just between two of the man's ribs.

Naruto's katana the Koutou-Mukei sliced through the air, the weapon sliced a man in half.

"I count a dozen Iwa ninja remaining it seems they distracted the ANBU of the village by attacking a convoy outside the village." Stated Suitengu, utilizing one of his preffered spying jutsu.

Hakudoshi swung his naginata with enough force to crush the much larger iwa ninja's entire ribcage with out even connecting, Kentatsu sword pressure basic technique amongst Onsen shinobi.

"Well then we will just have to deal with them." Naruto blurred out of sight. A single solitary click was heard before all hell broke loose.

"Iwa grade A Shinobi trash." Muttered Hakudoshi watching his leader use Yagami no Mai. "While Satanii-sama deals with the infidels we would like to confirm that his lordship's manor is still intact?"

"Oh yeah its still there completely untouched." Muttered Leaf village's shinobi leader.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: That is chapter one, comments? Also I needed something to introduce the story with some action hence the Iwa assassination attempt, much better than Mizuki being a traitor / spy for Orochimaru. Also this is an _I will Strive_ Alternate Universe, its back story holds many similarities, but Naruto and Onsen hold a much more eventful history, which will be mentioned as we go along, also there are slight differences. As you will see if I flashback to the Kiri Onsen conflict, the Kaguya clan is an Onsen clan as a result of that little war in case I don't flash back.

-

-

Next chapter: S Versus G the power difference revealed!

-

-

Next Chapter overview: Naruto fights the leader of the Iwa assassination group.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: S Versus G the Power Difference revealed!

March of Strife

Summary: A different version of I will Strive. Naruto is summoned back to Konoha by his Father the Yondaime after years of being away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Helltanz's Notes: also this will be mentioned shortly but Kabuto is Orochimaru's apprentice, so he has a bit of a 'rivalry' with Anko. And I go more detailed on territory in this story than _I will Strive_.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Yagami no Mai, the dance of the Night God, was a special swords technique created by Naruto. Blood erupted and rain down; now the only Iwa shinobi that remained was the leader.

"You! What the hell are you doing here monster!" shouted the stone ninja.

Naruto reversed his grip on his Katana, back to the standard grip. "S class ninja of Iwagakure no Sato Yotai Daisetsu you are to die."

The Iwa ninja swiftly took flight, his speed surprising to many civilians given his great size.

Naruto leisurely went after the man as he escaped into the forest.

Naruto could have easily accelerated his chase or killed the man with a jutsu, but that would have ruined the entire chase, after all no one could match the speed of a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi.

The chase continued for several minutes reaching an isolated part of the forests that made up the village hidden in the leaves training grounds.

A very large wolf made of wood promptly struck the rock ninja sending him into the forest floor.

Unfortunately, the genin team of one Maito Gai used this particular training area.

-

"Gai-sensei we have two powerful ninja fighting, one of them is from Iwagakure no Sato, the other is I do not believe is from Konoha he is apparently a sword user, never mind..." stated Neji with his Byakugan active.

"What has happened my Youthful team mate?" inquired Lee.

"The unidentified Shinobi has apparently used a Mokuton technique."

"Yosh we must go and vanquish this un Youthful ninja of the Stone, so he may not defile our glorious and youthful Village of Leaf!" shouted Gai

"Yes you are correct Gai-sensei." Shouted Lee.

Team nine, also known as Team Gai set off.

-

Yotai desperately resorted to all manner of Earth jutsu. Which failed but destroyed a large portion of the forest by result.

Naruto evaded another rock dragon that had been sent at the Hitokiri. Naruto promptly had the earth torn apart by a plant dispelling the jutsu. A flurry of rock shuriken were destroyed by the Futon: Kaze no Yaiba Kai technique. The jutsu was simply a ranged variant of the Kaze no Yaiba.

Naruto decided to attack. His Kentatsu blast shattered the approaching earth dragon bullet, destroyed the one behind it, destroyed the dragon and knocked the jonin back into a tree.

The jonin was beginning to lose his cool, and panicked barely he dodged the next attack, which was intended to miss any way. The ninja began to flash through seals. Naruto smirked.

"YOSH we have arrived."

Naruto ignored the leaf ninja.

"Doton: Bokuseki no Mori."

Naruto back flipped into the air. "Kaikou Ama Kudari." The spikes, which would form trees once the jutsu was complete where destroyed by the high powered technique.

The jonin was nearly dead when Naruto devoured his soul. The village leader sheathed his katana. Calmly ignoring the shocked stares of the Konoha ninja.

Five more ninja arrived with more inbound.

"Satanii sama."

The Yondaime sighed as the Onsen shinobi flanked their leader. Itachi wasn't far behind either.

"Yondaime-sama." Shouted Gai.

"You have matters to attend to Hokage-dono."

"Your manor is intact Satanii-sama."

The founder of the now infamous village of Onsengakure nodded, and the trio of Onsen Shinobi vanished.

"Gai-sensei who was that?" inquired Tenten.

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's tower

The two village leaders stared at one another.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am aware of the Ame revolution but no I am not getting involved Bear country is hardly my concern."

"They wiped out an entire ninja village that has to have you at least a little worried."  
"I have several chunin who could have wiped out Hoshigakure no Sato, by themselves." Sneered Naruto. "Its insulting to refer to such a pathetic village as a ninja village."

"The fact they conquered the land of grass is disturbing as well…"

" Have you forgotten… I conquered Taki no Kuni and Tsuki no Kuni when I was seven, and was slaughtering Mizu no Kuni's armies by eight. In case you forgot Kusa no Kuni suffered heavy casualties during the Iwa Onsen conflict… loss it hadn't managed to address."

"I didn't forget by Kusa while a minor village was still powerful enough to survive the third great shinobi war." Stated the Yondaime.

"Dumb luck it suffered heavy damage, and surviving doesn't count if you go through five village leaders in series of coups."

The Yondaime scowled.

"besides the last ninja of any merit produced in rain were trained by that idiot."

"Jiraiya what does he have to… names?"  
"Konan and Pein that's all your getting the other is dead."

"Does Jiraiya know?"  
"Do you think I care if that perverted wretch knows?" stated Naruto.

"Oh come on he's not that bad."  
"Then we agree to disagree, on the subject of the Gama Sennin, my warrant stands... if he is caught with in Onsen territory he dies."

"OH come on." Protested the elder blonde village leader.

"I mean it… he dies."

"Not this again…" the Hokage sighed. Jiraiya was Konoha's best spy network operator, but the Sennin was getting old and Onsen's elite could have matched him in his prime. Loosing Jiraiya in Onsen territory would be a blow to Konoha's military strength, and worsen relations with the nation, if Onsengakure no Sato declared war on Konoha, Kaminari no Kuni would as well and Suna would likely join in against Konoha as well. "Can we talk about something else?"

"By all means perhaps why I am here?"

"Naruto."

Pointed Glare.

"Look Iwa and the recent incidents concerning Ame, I mean Kiri is pretty much broken your village absorbed their bloodlines, and broke most their military strength but these conflicts are getting worse the fire lord believes another war is coming…"

"Of course another war is coming… in two years time Onsen and Rai will launch a full scale military assault against Kiri." Snapped Naruto. "Is that what Grandfather is worried about, we are shinobi, Samurai are the same. I know my purpose as Tenchu Hitokiri, as a village leader, and as a Shinobi, I know the reason for my existence. Shinobi exist to kill, I refuse to hide that fact, war is inevitable because peace cannot be obtained so long as an enemy exists. The sooner you realize these facts the better you will be. You think this village is at peace, your wrong so long as Iwa exists Peace cannot exist."  
"Your war…"  
"So you know about the speech. I will bring a war about to annihilate all enemies of my land and by doing so create a land of peace."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: I had originally intended for this chapter to just be the fight but decided against it.

As to any question on Onsen's strength the Onsen Shinobi program begins at four, and covers chakra control and Kenjutsu, as well as teaches several ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques early on, making there genin quite stronger than the average genin of another village. Also ninja of the village are required to periodically, usually every three to six months attend seminars on ninja techniques and skill. Akatsuki doesn't exist in this AU, buts its members do but Akatsuki does not exist in the sense we know it.

Doton: Bokuseki no Mori was created for the original _I will Strive_. The jutsu will make an appearance in the original in about three to four arcs, depending on who uses it first.

-

-

Next chapter: Death's perilous eyes view the genin of leaf.

-

-

Next Chapter overview: Naruto and Arashi meet the next generation of leaf shinobi.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3 Death’s perilous eyes view the

Chapter 3: Death's perilous eyes view the genin of leaf.

March of Strife

Summary: A different version of I will Strive. Naruto is summoned back to Konoha by his Father the Yondaime after years of being away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Helltanz's Notes: Since some people are so curious on how Naruto is so strong, here is a hint, Time passes differently in the Shinigami realm, the same is true for _I will Strive_. Anyway this is chapter three.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

"Naruto-" the silver haired ninja began.  
"Don't expect me to stay Kakashi this visit will be short. I have no intention of staying in this village any longer than is necessary." The Hitokiri commented.  
"Naruto this is your home-" the silver haired ANBU, soon to be Jonin sensei replied.  
"No Kakashi you are mistaken." Naruto remarked "Onsen is my home my village takes precedence over all other duties, Konoha is another shinobi village… my loyalty is not to Konoha my loyalty is not Kumo, my loyalty is to my village and no other. The sooner he realizes this the better." He stated in reference to the Yondaime. "My duty as Onsen's leader is my primary concern… I do not wish to see a war between the lands of Hi and Kaminari no Kuni, but my focus as a village leader is on my village's well being." Naruto stated. How they did not understand this, the Hitokiri could not fathom, it was not the title manslayer, nor the recognition of by the emperor, nor his bloodline, the trait, or his heritage as a son of two powerful feudal lord houses, it was Onsen he valued the most, the island which had gotten the closest to doing him in, its creation has brought him the closest to his powers over death as a Shinigami.

Creating the Island had been exhausting, and entering the Shinigami realm had taken the island, then uninhabited with him as he left Human world, as he recovered he sowed the environment of the island and when he returned set about the creation of the Village, like Konoha, and many places in Hi no Kuni, Onsen as its name suggested was a wealth of volcanic geothermal energy, creating natural hot springs.

"Right, well we should head to the academy." Remarked a down trodden Kakashi.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja Academy of the Village hidden the Leaves

"Ah good your right on time." Greeted the Yondaime.  
Naruto's cold eyes glanced at those of the elder blond.

"Right yes well…" The father stated wondering what had happened to his planned greeting.

Naruto walked with purpose through the doors.

The Yondaime sighed.

Who's the new kid?" whispered one of the students.

"Doesn't he look a little old he's probably a genin already." Suggested one of the graduates.  
"Nah look at the way he's dressed he's probably some Samurai." Whispered another.  
Naruto cleared his throat. Instantly everyone in the room was paralyzed save for the Onsen ninja.  
"Naruto." Grunted the Hokages.  
"Ah of course." Naruto closed his eyes and cancelled the jutsu.

"Stupid Shinigami jutsu." Muttered the elder blonde shaking off the paralysis, and the accompanying pins and needles feeling.

"Yondaime-sama will now address the class." Announced the scarred chunin instructor.

"Right you are now all ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. You are all genin you are no longer students of the academy, that means you are now adults, it is your sworn duty to uphold the honor and integrity of Konoha. You are all leaves of the great tree that is Konoha. I congratulate you all." The Yondaime smiled. "Now to introduce our guests. "To my left is Kazama Naruto, the Gray Satan, the founder of the Onsengakure no Sato. To the right is my Predecessor Sarutobi Sasuke the Professor and third Hokage of the leaf village." He gestured to the other two village leader.  
Polite applause came from the academy students.

"How can that kid have founded a village? He's hardly any older than us." Shouted one of the students, judging by the dog on his head an Inuzuka.

"What my counterpart left out, that which separates us, is that I am a Hitokiri." Stated Naruto; though soft his voice was heard by all in the room.

"Uh yes, Naruto is correct, Onsen is a friend-" That was as far as the Yondaime  
"I am not your friend Hokage-dono, Onsen is an associate of the Leaf village, because I am a member of the land of Fire's royal family." Corrected Naruto in an annoyed manner.

The Yondaime sighed.

"He doesn't look so tough. Hah I could beat this guy!" Boasted Kiba, the Inuzuka from before…

The Inuzuka immediately slumped to the floor and emptied the contents of his lunch.

Naruto smirked. "If you can't even throw of the sight of your own death you don't stand a chance against a common thug, much less a ninja, and much less some one who bares the rank of Tenchu Hitokiri." He commented.

Sasuke's eyes widened, so this was the guy who Itachi was exited to see. He thought.

Most of the other new genin immediately paid attention.

The Sandaime sighed, this has gotten to be worse than Jiraiya and Orochimaru's arguments. The aging Sarutobi clan head mused.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Training Ground Number 16

Naruto eyed the assembled genin, unlike the other village leaders, meaning Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages, he had opted to watch from the trees.

"Hey Naruto why don't we have a spar." Suggested Arashi.  
The Onsen elites quickly glanced at the Yondaime like he was crazy.

Naruto growled.

"Fine. Sasuke-dono if you could summon Tsunade this won't take long." Naruto bowed to the Sarutobi clan head.

The Sandaime nodded.

"Hey give your old man some credit." Complained the Yondaime.  
Naruto glared.

Another blond arrived, thought this one female and with noticeably large mammaries, accompanied by a brunette, also a female medic ninja.

"So Tsunade is here ready Naruto." Asked the Yondaime's predecessor.  
"Fine." He responded.

"Hajime." Decreed the third Hokage, the old man leapt back with frightening speed.

The Two village leaders, Naruto and Arashi, blurred out of sigh, both of the trench coat wearers caused quite the cloud of dust.

The Yondaime's eyes widened. 'He's gotten faster, I didn't think that was possible. Well its that big of a deal it was going to be impossible to use Taijutsu any way, but still now most ranged attacks are out of the question to cause he will simply dodge them, Rasengan to, that coat of his or his Taijutsu...'

'It would seem you have also increased your speed, Hokage-dono.' Naruto smiled channeling chakra to one of his feet

The Yondaime eyes widened sensing the subtle change in chakra, he was proclaimed the strongest of the leaf village's ninja after all. 'Here we go.' He thought.

Naruto stepped down with his foot, causing rocks to shoot in to the air. Naruto punched each rock that flew up in the direction of the other Kage.

The Yondaime evaded, as expected of him. 'Earth, then water-'

Wrong, a massive torrent of flame erupted from the younger village leader's open palm.

'Should have guessed.' Thought the Yondaime leaping to the side he focused his chakra unleashing an elemental blast of his own; this one of wind.

Naruto had in turn expected this. His hands rose in to position and he rotated his wrists.

'Damn.' Thought the Yondaime, 'Earth, flame, then… water'

Naruto thrust hands out. Water particles in the air coalesced.

The Yondaime had seen this before and it wasn't pretty.

The water particles continued to be drawn in causing it to be come dryer letting the fire become stronger despite the howling wind's staunch objection.

The result the now extremely dry ground became engulfed in flame.

The rather unplanned sparing match was interrupted by a dark haired girl abruptly striking out against the blonde Hitokiri, in her eyes a pair of eyes each three tomoe ringed sharingan swirled malevolently.

"Kanna!" exclaimed the Yondaime as the girl neared striking distance of the founder of Onsengakure.

Naruto himself turned in mid step and cast the Kunioichi away. He scoffed. "How pathetic… sister." The Hitokiri commented as her crimson sharingan faded revealing deep blue eyes. The found of Onsen turned away and doused the flames by forcing the water molecules into the flame.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: I like the literary device known as personification, that was random, if true. Eh anyway so sorry for the delay, and the shortness. Unlike the original I Strive March of Strife will focus more prominently on Onsengakure itself as well as political interaction and Samurai esque society.

The wave arc will be obviously different. The story will probably feature a few more chapters, probably two or three, in Konoha.

-

-

Next chapter: Hello Mother.

-

-

Next Chapter overview: Family reunions are so fun.

-

-


End file.
